In recent years, the use of cable networks for Internet access has increased dramatically. This is due, in part, to the higher access speeds possible with cable modems as compared to traditional analog modems. In particular, a typical cable modem can operate at speeds about 500 times faster than those afforded by a conventional digital analog modem.
Cable networks are, by their nature, complex assemblies with a large number of components. These components include a multitude of Network Elements (NEs) such as Broadband Telephony Interfaces (BTIs), multimedia terminal adaptors and cable modems. In order to keep the network running properly, it is important for the cable provider to be aware of the state of all of the NEs.
One tool for monitoring the state of NEs on a network is a feature of the DOCSIS device manager called Lifetest, which is reponsible for obtaining the state of every NE in the system. This feature is implemented by the Element Management System (EMS), which is the operations system designed to manage a Cable Modem Termination System (CMTS) and the cable modems associated with it. The cable operator can schedule Lifetest to run on a periodic basis. The results of Lifetest will be displayed to the user, providing him with the state of all of the network elements on the network.
The current version of Lifetest requires the EMS to communicate directly with each NE in the system via a protocol called the Signaling Network Management Protocol (SNMP). During the procedure, the EMS polls each device in the system via an SNMP GET command in order to obtain its status. Since the Lifetest procedure, as it is currently implemented, involves communication with each NE in the system, it consumes substantial bandwidth and processing resources, especially in large networks, which in turn limits the number of NEs that a single EMS may support.
There is thus a need in the art for a system and method for implementing Lifetest, or a similar procedure for monitoring or tracking the status of network elements, over a cable network system in a way that minimizes consumption of bandwidth and processing resources, while increasing the number of devices that the EMS may support. These and other objectives are achieved by the present invention, as hereinafter described.